


sam mourner

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Series: drabble-chan [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Trio, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: Danny adjusts his glasses and pulls out a screwdriver from one of the drawers sitting around in the haphazard messy lab, as Sam leans against the wall as she waits for him to gather his tools.“Could’ja pass me that wrench?” He asks, pointing to the wrench sitting on the floor a foot away from the girl. She picks it up, shaking it. “Yeah, that one.”He then ventures in the open hole in the wall with Sam standing at the edge.There’s a few sounds, and after a few minutes, Danny calls out, “I think I found the problem!”He connects a few wires, and then the room flashes a bright green.(sam convinces danny to show them the portal, and instantly regrets it.)
Series: drabble-chan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	sam mourner

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for [nastyburger](https://nastyburger.tumblr.com/) based on their dannyverse au! of all the scenes i couldve picked to write, i picked this one lol its very reflective of my comfort zone as a writer

“Hey, Danny?”

“Yeah?” He asks, adjusting the red beanie on his head and twirling the drumsticks in his hand. Sam is a few feet away from him, holding her green guitar in her arms and Tucker was at his station, mixing and editing the sounds as practice.

“Your parents are still working on that ghost portal thing, right?” Sam sets her guitar down next to her, glancing up at the boy.

“Yup,” Danny responds. “It’s pretty much done, but they still haven’t seemed to figure out what’s wrong with it.”

Sam beams when an idea pops into her head. “But you’re pretty good with tech, right? Why don’t you go check it out and see if you can find what’s up?”

Danny’s brow furrows, and he stops fidgeting with the sticks in his hand. “I dunno, Sam. Mom and Dad told me to stay away from the lab.”

“C’mon, Danny,” she says. “It’s a rift between time and space. It’s awesome, you gotta check it out!”

Tucker lifts a headphone off his ear and butts into the conversation. “What we talking ‘bout?”

“Danny was just saying he’ll show us his parent’s portal,” the brunette grins, knowing far too well that is not what he said.

Danny rolls his eyes, but obliges. “You’re right, Sam. What kinda cool things would that portal open up this world to? The multiverse theory is heard of, but it hasn’t been confirmed so far. If my parent’s portal works, it’s practically living confirmation that the multiverse theory is true and who knows what other worlds could hold?”

“Just shut up, Danny, and take us to the fuckin’ lab.”

* * *

Tucker decides to stay back and watch from the sidelines as Sam pulls on a teal hazmat suit (borrowed from Mrs. Fenton) and Danny does the same with a white and black-accented suit made especially for him.

Danny adjusts his glasses and pulls out a screwdriver from one of the drawers sitting around in the haphazard messy lab, as Sam leans against the wall as she waits for him to gather his tools.

“Could’ja pass me that wrench?” He asks, pointing to the wrench sitting on the floor a foot away from the girl. She picks it up, shaking it. “Yeah, that one.”

He then ventures in the open hole in the wall with Sam standing at the edge.

There’s a few sounds, and after a few minutes, Danny calls out, “I think I found the problem!”

He connects a few wires, and then the room flashes a bright green.

* * *

Sam isn’t quite sure of what conspired during the time period of that bright light, and her waking up, but the fact that Danny is laying on the floor with a functioning ghost portal is the first thing she realizes.

The second fact Sam realizes is that Danny isn’t breathing.

She bites her lip and rushes forward to the boy, reaching out for his wrist and feeling for his pulse.

There’s no pulse.

Sam stumbles back, her mind a frantic world of thoughts and she can’t connect them together at all. The only thing she knows is that Danny is now dead and  _ she’s the one who killed him _ . She holds her hands up to her face with tears falling down her cheeks.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there; the only thing she can focus on is a badly burnt Danny laying on the lab floor with singed clothing.

She doesn’t know when Tucker came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, an equally shocked expression on his face.

She doesn’t know when her feet had risen off the floor, but once she does, she falls back onto the ground and raises her hands.

When had her gloves turned white?

Sam couldn’t care in the slightest at the moment. The fact that her best friend is currently laying on the floor, however, that is the only thing that matters.

She suddenly discovers she herself isn’t breathing either, and she freezes and leans forward, searching for her own pulse on her neck. As she fails to find one, she pulls her hand back and collapses on the floor.

Looks like she isn’t alive either.

As soon as she discovers this, a bright blue ring pops into existence around her waist, whisking up and down her body in a wave of warmth and wind. Her black hair falls into her face, and the steady  _ thump thump thump  _ of her heartbeat fills her ears.

But Danny’s doesn’t start.

No. Instead she’s sitting there, perfectly fine, while she cries over her friend’s dead body.

* * *

Sam’s finally accepted that she is the reason Danny Fenton is dead.

She’s the one at fault. She’s the one who brought this upon herself but  _ fuck  _ if she won’t let anyone else get hurt.

She can’t hurt anyone else.

So she’ll distance herself from everyone she cares about and don a new name and persona that will save people instead.

Sam Mourner.

Fitting name, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my [tumblr](https://deuynndoodles.tumblr.com/)!! i moved to an alternate blog of mine because it made more sense pfft


End file.
